Mystery & Magic
by Anonymous Mystery Reader
Summary: My take on many ideas, as well as the idea of Natasha having a twin identical sister. (Some things will be akward, I'm young, and bad at writing summaries.) First story and written for friends in school- No flames please! Rating may change. I may have posted in the wrong order. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters other that my OFC. All others belong to MARVEL.
1. Prologue

There may be more to Natasha's story and her time before the Avengers. Some say she hasn't come clean about everything in her past. There have been suspicions of magic, twins, and other coincidences, all with her there. Whether she has spilled everything, or her secrets still have secrets, only two people know fully. Soon, the rest of her team will figure out: has she told them everything, or is she still trying to hide her past?


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on, tell us Natashalie! Is it true that you have an identical twin?", Tony asked for the millionth time. (Both he and J.A.R.V.I.S. had kept count.)

"Why would _I_ have an identical twin? One of me is more than enough, don't you think?", Natasha replied, for the nth time. She had lost count of how many times she had to say that, and J.A.R.V.I.S. wouldn't have known anyway. She hated to, but her friend needed to be kept safe for as long as possible. She was working with Loki to see what his plans are. She was working as a personal servant planning his day, and constantly with him. Nat knew that if she revealed that her friend existed, she could compromise the mission and get her killed.

* * *

"Today you have to..."

"No. Change of plans. I wish to plan what I will do with Midgard when I win," Loki interrupted her.

"Very well sir," she replied.

"Your Highness, remember!", he snapped.

"Sorry Your Highness."

"Now go fetch me my notebook and pen!"

"Yes Your Highness," she replied, walking away. Once she was well out of sight, her hair turned red, her outfit a long, light green dress, and a small tiara was on her head, as her hair was now perfectly fixed.

"Why can't _I_ have Midgard? If I wasn't so loyal, it would be mine." Her voice was now a higher pitch, but to anyone that saw her, she appeared to be still in her outfit from earlier. She fetched the pen and book, then said, "I will not be a peasant when he wins! I absolutely will not, or my title isn't Her Royal Highness Natalia Michela Alldottir!" She felt bad for the statement, but only because she didn't want him to. But she could see the future, and knew he would win. She wouldn't tell Natasha though, because she couldn't bear to.

"Here is the notebook, Your Highness. Anything else?"

"No, but stay here. I have a few questions for you."

"Very well, your highness." _'Oh boy. Lets hope none are on my past.'_

* * *

"Agent A, report."

"Is this recorded?"

"No."

"Okay. _*sigh*_ Nat, he'll win."

"Then stop him!"

"Nat, I _looked_. He'll win. There's nothing I can do. All there is, is to make it harder."

"Why not use..."

"Absolutely not!"

"_No one_ needs to know!"

"Fine. Anything new?"

"Lots..."


	3. Chapter 2

Nat, you ok?", Clint asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're not as peppy as you were before. What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Nat..."

"I know something very important, but it's not pleasant. Not pleasant at all."

* * *

"Come here," Loki told Natalia.

"Come on , hurry up! We haven't all day!"

"Sorry, Your Highness!"

"What do I have on my schedule?"

"Quite a few meetings with many world leaders."

"See if you can cancel them all."

"Si-YourHighness! Those meetings will allow you to have less hassle later! They are critical."

"I have other things to take care of."

"Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, what other things?"

"Ahahah! I shan't tell you!"

"I'm your personal assistant!"

"And a spy."

"What?!" 'Oh no, my cover is blown!'

"You are. But killing such a pretty creature is a waste. So you will return as a servant and work for me. Go and tell your little spy group that I knew you were a spy."

"Very well." Natalia turned to walk away when loki grabbed her arm.

"Don't get killed. It's a waste of beauty."

She then hesitated, before kissing his cheek."You essentially let me escape with my life, so I owe you that much."

Loki smiled lightly, then let her go. 'Will I regret that? Will she get killed or not come back?' He created a pendant to locate her, and teleported it into one of her bags.

* * *

Natalia, why are...?"

"He found out."

"Did he do any-?"

"When this is over, I have to go back as a servant." She deliberately avoided saying 'when he won', but it was well understood.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Admittedly it's weird, but he didn't." With that she walked to her room and started to unpack. That's when she found three things that she was certain she didn't pack: a (solid) golden tiara with red and green gems, the pendant, and a dark green dress with a black lace bodice. She pulled out the dress and a note fell out. In fancy forrest green script, it read, 'Remember me, and please return. I need you.' She used her magic to conceal the dress and tiara in her tiny closet, then put on the pendant under her catsuit.

"Oh, why did I fall in love with him?"

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short. I've never been good at writing a large amount of anything on one topic.


	4. Chapter 3

"We lost. We really lost," Tony said.

"It was guaranteed to happen," Natasha said sadly.

"Whose side are you on?!", everyone other than the twins said.

"Yours, but there's more to her than obvious," Natasha said, jutting her thumb at her twin.

"So will we all die?", Tony asked.

"TONY!", yelled Pepper.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want any of us to die!"

"Valid statement, but that's highly unlikely. He does like to gloat, but he's not the type to do that. Keeping you alive allows him to gloat more." At that, they all looked at Natalia strangely.

"What? I spent almost two years with him! I was required to know what makes him tick. And he has a soft spot for me..."

* * *

"Are you really going to go back?"

"He won and I made a promise. He isn't that bad when you're on his good side."

"Still! He's ev-."

"People calling him evil is the second reason why he took over, feeling 2nd best is the first!"

"He's still evil."

"I'd be hurt or dead and you all would be dead if he was evil. Thor especially."

"Fine. But I still think you should stay."

"I have to go. It may not be my most eager decision, but I really should learn to keep promises better." In truth, she was looking forward to going back. She could tell he intended to make her queen. She felt like a traitor, but she wanted to make him happy. He would destroy less if he was pleased.

* * *

"The war is over and I won! Where is she?!"

"I'm certain she will be here soon, Your Highness. She wouldn't deny you. You are the king, after all."

"She'd better not!" But then he remembered that if he loved her, he wouldn't force her to come back.

* * *

Time for meals sire! You must eat!"

"Very well." An undertone of disappointment was heard. Meanwhile, Natalia was seated at the table wearing the dress and tiara. Then, he walked in. "You, you actually came back?"

"I made a promise, did I not?"

"You did, but I didn't think you would keep it."

"Whyever not? I did escape with my life. I owe you. Plus, I could tell what you wanted."

"Smart girl. I knew you were fit for the job."

"Who said I accepted?", she said with a smirk.

"So you're not..."

"Who said it wasn't a yes either? Always consider both sides as well as both arguments."

'I wonder if her intellect will be passed on. Imagine the possibilities!'

"MIDGARD TO LOKI, MIDGARD TO LOKI! COME IN LOKI"

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK TO CONVERSATION (C. 1)

"How come your last name is Alldottir? It's Norse, and you don't seem Norse." "Looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving." "However, as far as I have found, there was no man named All. And I've looked very hard, with very thorough results. That leaves you hiding something." "How is it hiding if it hasn't been asked?" "I just did." "It's a long story even I don't understand. It's hard to talk about." "We'll try." I do want answers and I don't like to be kept waiting." "Your Highness..." "Start." "I'll do my best. Anything in particular first?" "Siblings. Do you have any?" "One, a twin." "Identical?" "My hair is dyed, as well as straightened, so you probably won't see the resemblance, but yes." She showed him a very old picture of her and her twin, Natasha in a red dress, Natalia in dark purple. They looked around age fiveish. 'I've seen those two somewhere...', he thought to himself. "It's from 1899. You can't be that old!" "Like I said, looks are deceiving." 'I'm roughly 30ish in Elven years then, but about 5 1/2 then. That serum doesn't help.' She thought to herself. "How old are you now, if that's the case?" "Ahahah, you never ask a woman her age." "Fine." 'I detect the magical altering of the photo.' "Wherever did you get such fancy dresses?" 'Lie, or alter?' She wondered. "We were given them for our birthday." 'She left something out.' "Most little girls wish to be a princess when they grow up. Did you ever want that?" "Even being older sister, I felt the task of ruling a kingdom would be too hard or too stressful. I thought with logic from an early age." "If you had a chance to be queen, would you take it?" "Depends on if I'm going solo or ruling with someone else." "Perhaps you were, err, ruling with someone. Then what?" "Is this love, Your Excellency? Are you asking me to be your queen?But I think that depends on who I'm ruling with. If I love him, and he loves me, then I suppose. If the love is one-sided, then most likely not. If I'm being forced to, then I have no choice. But then I have to fake the smiles, and kisses, and its not worth his time, or effort. It also means if I bear his offspring, the risk is takes that they don't feel loved or are bothered by the fact that I don't love him. Also, the quality of their magic may be dampened by having a non-magical mother." She knew it was partially a bluff, and a weak one at that, but it was better than nothing. "You really should save the trouble and say everything truthfully." "Eh, it won't matter much in the long run." "It may." "Fair point. But how would you know." It doesn't concern you and doesn't matter. But tell me, what did you do for a 'living' as you mortals say?" "Though you really don't need the information, I did many things before now." 'Why didn't they brief me on how to respond?' "Like?" "I had a very successful career as a ballerina once." "Besides this, did you consider any other careers?" "Of course I did!" "Temper." She was infamous for her temper in all 9 Realms. "Had you ever considered being a secret agent or spy?", he said with a smirk. She looked back at him with shock. "Why that? Is it really worth risking your life for intel?" I don't know, is it?" "I'd guess not." "Really now? But have you ever tried?" "When I was little, I pretended to be," she said, stalling. "Did you like it?" "Somewhat. But then reality hit." "Harsh." "Indeed." "I infer that you like being a spy." She knew it wasn't worth keeping it up any longer. "How long?", she said, her voice quiet, her face contorted with fear. "I started wondering around the middle of the 4th month. I knew around the 12th." "THIS IS THREE DAYS BEFORE THE 18th FULL MONTH!" "I know. I just needed confirmation." His voice was eerily calm. "I've seen the punishments anyone else who lied got. The same?" "No." "No?" "Affirmative. You are dismissed to your duties.' Once she was out of earshot, he called in one of the messengers. "Tell them to spike it," he said simply. "Yes Your Highness!" Her drink would be spiked with a powerful concoction that would make her forget that he had found out.


	6. Chapter 5

"You really must tell me. Why _did_ you come back?"

"You trusted that I'd come back. I see you don't trust lightly. I don't need to give you any reason to not trust or hate me."

"Lo-Natalia, there has to be another reason!"

"First of all, were you about to call me love?"

"Maybe..." At that he got a look. " Ok, fine, yes, you win! I was going to. Happy?"

"Very. I find it sweet." He had expected anger or a slap from her. "Sooo, you're not angry with me?"

"No, should I be?"

* * *

She actually went back?", Clint & Tony asked. "Yep. Even as her twin, I've never fully understood her," Natasha replied. "I wonder if she'll marry him and be queen," Darcy interrupts. Everyone looks at her. "What? It's possible!" They all think about that, and Natasha realizes that her sister could actually overthrow Loki if she really wanted to. They all heard quiet cursing, and looked to Tony, who was looking at them. "It's _not_ me." They hadn't noticed that the noise had ceased, but one _had_ noticed Natasha was gone too. "Hey. Where's Red?"

* * *

"Dammit, Talia!", Natasha muttered to herself, walking down the hallway. Suddenly she heard a near silent ringing noise. "Speak of the devil. Maybe literally. Hello Natalia." "Someone's not very happy." "Did you realize you cold have stopped him this whole time?" "No, but now that you mention it I wouldn't have because I don't wan to reveal that info. You and I _are_ identical twins, so they'll connect that info to you. Do you really want all those questions, after everyone trusts you?" "You have a point. Darcy asked if you intend to become queen." "If it makes him happy, sure. The calmer he is, the more likely you all can get get high positions. Listen, I've got to go. "What about you wanting to talk to me?" "That was me sensing you weren't happy. Call it premonition." "Fine. Bye." "Bye!", Natalia said with a smirk.

* * *

"I see you still like your 'gadgets', as you mortals call them. "I do, but know that if you were trying to sneak up un me it didn't work." "I figured." "Do you need me?" '_Yes, but not in the way you mean,_' he thought to himself. "If you are free, then I need your help." "_You_ need help? That's shocking." "Say what you wish, but just come already." "Very well." "Do you ever respond with anything other than that?" "I have the ability, but it's habit," she replied, following him out of the room and into another. This one was green. '_Go figure_, _a green room_,' Natalia thought to herself. "I'm trying to figure out which looks better," Loki told her. "You know those are tiaras, right?", she asked in reply. "Of course I noticed, that's why I'm asking you!" "Fair point. But why ask me?" They both knew the answer she was looking for. "You _are_ still my personal assistant," he said as a way to avoid giving her the real answer. She didn't question him, but internally smirked, knowing the real answer too. "I like that one. It's very elegant," she said, pointing to the middle one. "I had a feeling you'd pick that one," he said with a smile that for once, was actually genuine. "You may try it on if you like." '_Perfect! This will allow me to see if it needs adjusting,'_ Loki thought to himself. "I feel just like a princess!" "Since you feel that way, may I have this dance?", he asked, even though there was no music playing. "Only if you teach me how to." "You've never learned to dance?" "Not with another person. Never had the time." "Well then. I simply [must] teach you to dance." "You would do that?" "Yes. Can't have an assistant that doesn't know how to dance. I'll have to make it a school subject." (A/N: I realize that's random. I was on a tangent.) "The history of dance?" "No. _How_ to dance." "I like that. I'll-" "No. Let me take the burden off you for the week, and we focus on dance, and other... pleasant things." _'He's in love with me_,' she thought to herself.

-One Week Later-

"I can't believe it. I'm dancing!", she said to herself, yet out loud. "Indeed you are," he replied, earning himself a (gentle) swat on the arm. "Oh you. But I do owe you one." "No you don't. You've done enough around here and helping me to more than make up for it," he replied, with "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Alright," she said, still reluctant. Then he presented her with the tiara she had picked out. "Would you like...?" "May I?" He then preceded to crown her. "I feel like a princess!" "Are you sure that you are not? You act like one. You are confident, you have perfect posture, and you walk with your head up." "I've always done it. It's just... natural." She'd never had a very good memory of her life in Alfheim right before she left. 'I_'ll have to look into if she is one of the princesses from another realm. She doesn't seem to be lying, but she could have always run away from home and saying that to protect herself,'_ he thought to himself. "Regardless, you would make a great princess." "You really think that?", she asked him, unsure. "Yes. I do."

* * *

"She never shows her normal self in front of other, does she?"

* * *

"I think she is!" "You think I am...?" "Oh. Natalia. I did not see you there." "Of course not. You were saying?" "You-you look like the older of the twin princesses from Alfheim. The realm of the Light Elves." "When is that picture from?!" "A week before she disappeared, or later." "Wow." '_How come I don't remember that picture? I have to ask Tasha_,' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey." "Yes?", Natasha replied. "What was the last picture taken of us? Before coming to Midgard, that is." "Three days before we left." "Oh." "Why do you ask?" "Loki has a picture. He's figuring it out." "Do you _want_ him to?" "I don't know. I sort of do, but I don't know what he'll do. If he'll send me back, then no. But he just has the knowledge, then he's welcome to know. We left for a reason." Little did they know that Loki was at the door listening, and he'd heard everything. "Nooo, you left for a reason. I left 'cause I wanted to follow you." "Doesn't matter. We're here now." "Anything else?" "No. Bye!" "Goodbye," Natasha said. "Natalia?", Loki asked, unsure. "Loki! How-how much of that did you hear?" "Don't hate me because of this, but all of it." "All of it!" "Yes. But I wouldn't send you back to Alfheim if you did not want me to. I've always wondered where you went to." "You won't send me back?" "No. You have your sister, and your whole _life_ here. I wouldn't do that. I _couldn't_ do that." "Then what _do_ you want to do with me?" "I'd keep you here, if you'll allow me to. On a side note, why weren't you taught how to dance?" "I would have learned if I had stayed a few weeks longer." "Shouldn't I give up my throne for you?" "Goodness no! I'm still trying to lay low. But you _do_ have other options," she said, hinting at what they both wanted. "Well..." "Are you _afraid_ to ask me?" "Noo. _Maybe_. Yes, a bit. You-I've been wishing I could marry you for years." "What did you do when I left Alfheim?" "I was disheartened, but I had to keep going with my studies." "Interesting. How come me though?" "It was attraction at first sight." "_Love_ at first sight?" "However it is said." At that she giggled to herself, causing him to look at her oddly. "What? I'm a girl. I do that." "You always have a serious attitude. You've never done that." "Not much anymore, but I have." "You've never shown this side of you before. Why?" "I don't know. I'm just not used to doing it. I'm also losing my memory of my life on Alfheim, and I can't explain it." "I can help you to fix that, if you want." "You would do that?" "I would. But I need your help in that." However, the forces that were taking her memory would be a greater surprise than they would ever think. "Do you have any idea who or what could be altering your memory?" "No, but I'm certain I can find out somehow." "They would never reveal themselves, not without asking for something first, and because we do not know who is after you, we don't know what they want from you. That could endanger you, and possibly me." "Point taken. But isn't there _something_ I can do?" "Not yet."

* * *

"Within the next two days, she will lose all memory of her life as princess. Next week, she will lose all memory past the 5th year of her life!"

"Mortal years, Asgardian years...?"

"Elven years," Amora said with a smirk.

"That's even better. She won't be able to fight back, and we will both get what we want."

"My target won't come as easily, and will most likely will try to help her. We will need to work together to prevent that. Maybe even contain one before the plan is in effect so we stop them. "

"It would be my _pleasure_."

* * *

'You ok?", Loki asked Natalia, who had been losing her balance and acting weirdly all morning.

"I feel fine, but more memories are disappearing, and I'm having balance problems. I can't figure out what's wrong with me though."

"How far back can you remember?"

"Age... 138 in Elven years, I suppose." (A/N: This is age 23 here on Earth... Rough 6:1 ratio, Elven:Midgardian/Earthen, I checked my math.)

"Can it be reversed?", she asked.

"It depends on how severe it gets. But, at this rate, we may not have _time_ to stop this from taking everything."

"Isn't there some way to stop it, even temporarily?"

"No, not that I am aware of," Loki replied. '_At least, not without using dark magic, which I'm forbidden from using_,' he thought to himself.

"Who made a spell without a counterspell?"

"Dark magic spells have even darker counterspells."

"You're banned from using dark magic, aren't you?" He nodded.

"As much as I hate this, I've been studying dark magic since I was young, and could most likely perform the spell."

"_You_ could perform the spell?"

"Yes. If I _learn_ it, that is."

"We have the time, so what do we have to lose?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, not that it's over yet. The isolated quote is Loki seeing Natalia transform her appearance like she does in chapter one (he's been spying on her), and please R&R so I know if there's _anyone _reading. (Loki seems kinda OOC to me in this chapter. Thoughts?)Thanks for reading, not that it's over yet. The isolated quote is Loki seeing Natalia transform her appearance like she does in chapter one (he's been spying on her), and please R&R so I know if there's [anyone] reading. (Loki seems kinda OOC to me in this chapter. Thoughts?)


	7. Chapter 6

"Why didn't you tell me she knows dark magic?"

"I didn't know that myself. I couldn't have told you."

"_Never mind_. We need an alternate plan to stop them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Create chaos at the event this evening to separate them, and just finish wiping her memory. Then we can either send her back, or implant false memories, and have her work for us."

Loki had been crowned earlier that morning, and was throwing a ball to celebrate, at the suggestion of Natalia.

"But we _don't_ want to bring attention to ourselves or be seen!"

"With the chaos it'll create, we _won't_ be seen."

"I like this plan."

* * *

"Agent Romanoff."

"Yes, Director Fury?"

"I have a new solo mission for you. You are to go to party the "King" is hosting, and see if you can find any of his plans for the Avengers as well as for S.H.I.E.L.D., and report back after it is finished, to avoid being caught."

"With all due respect Director, shouldn't I have a partner for this mission? There is a big risk of me being found, and I never learned how to do ballroom dancing."

"No other S.H.I. . agents or personnel are skilled enough to do this mission, other than the Avengers, and Loki can easily recognize each of the Avengers. As for the dancing, there is time to learn the steps to some dances here before you leave for your mission. Any other questions?"

"No sir."

* * *

"The crown looks quite good on you," Natalia told Loki.

"Thank you," he replied. "You look ravishing."

"Thanks," she replied.

He was dressed in his armor (as per usual), and she was in a the slinky, strapless, form-fitting gown. It was the color of his cape, and floor length, with a black lace corset, and she had used her magic to add golden accents around the chest. (A/N: It's the dress from Chapter Two.)

"Shall we go and join the party?", she asked him.

"I suppose we shall," he said, offering her his arm.

"Do you have your speech?"

"Yes, but does it truly matter? I could summon it to myself if was necessary."

"Touché."

He had been considering asking her to be Queen during the ball, but ultimately chose not to because he felt it would be too soon, and also that she needed to regain her memory before becoming Queen.

* * *

_'The decorations are green and gold. Figures_,_'_ she thought to herself while at the top of the staircase leading down to the party. Loki had already gone down and joined the festivities. _'Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be fine'_. Reassuring herself was the best way to gain the courage to join the party. She had regained her balance for the time being, but hadn't learned or cast the counter-spell yet.

* * *

"I hate that I have to do this. I'd rather be enjoying the party."

"Yeah, well, if your sister could still be trusted as one of us, you wouldn't have to be doing this. She would be gathering intel. Dealing with Loki has become her area of expertise."

"Are you calling Natalia a traitor, Clint?"

"No, because its not her fault _'His Royal Highness'_ took an interest in her. If I was him, knowing that she had been a mole for S.H.I.E.L.D., I would be wary of where she was allowed to go, and what plans she could see. He probably has her bugged or under constant watch until he knows he can fully trust her. He's not stupid."

"That's the prob-hold on. I'm about to pass a group of civilians, and there are some royal servants farther down the hall."

"Okay."

"Passed them all. But as I was saying, that's the problem. He's too smart. There aren't many that can match wits with him, much less outsmart him. Hey, Clint?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Do you think I'll have time to actually tonight partying tonight?

"Depends on how much info you find, and how long it takes you to find it, I suppose."

"Well, let's hope I can finish fast enough to catch some of it."

"Good luck with that."

"And also, do you think she would have her comms unit on her? I could tap into that and see what she's doing."

"Depends on where she is. If she's anywhere near him, no. If she's on her own, she might. But Loki would probably keep her close during the party. She _is_ still his assistant, and it's a ball. He's going to need a dance partner."

"She and I never learned to dance, save for ballet for our cover story. Well, I had to learn for this mission, but before, I didn't know."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm actually not. Never bothered to. People don't throw formal parties with dancing often. And I'm not very fond of ballroom gowns. Too big and frilly, and often pink."

"Well, regardless, connecting to her comms probably isn't worth the trouble."

* * *

"Are you ok? You seem a bit on edge tonight," Loki asked, starting to worry about her.

They were sitting off to the side, simply conversing before he did his big speech.

"I sense magic."

"Are you sure it's not mine?", he asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't be accustomed to noticing your magic? I've spent more than a year in your presence. It seems somewhat like my sister's magic, but it's not likely that she would be here," Natalia replied hotly.

"And their Director, he wouldn't send her to get info, or to try and find or contact you?"

"It's possible, but not exactly likely. He knows that you can easily recognize her, and anyone in their right mind would hesitate before sending their best agent into this dangerous of a situation."

"Is that so? Was he hesitant to send you to me?"

"He was quite concerned about me being discovered. On a different note, isn't it time for your speech?"

"No, it's 8:37. We still have some time. Since we have this much time, may I have this dance?"

"I'd love to," Natalia responded with a bit of glee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha was crossing the balcony over the party, taking care to stay out of sight.

"There's His Royal Highness himself, and-what? How?"

"What's going on?"

"You know how I said Natalia and I never learned to dance?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, there she is, down there, dancing with Loki."

"It's not like she couldn't have told him she didn't know how to dance. He probably taught her so she wouldn't be sitting off to the side the entire time."

"Touché. I'm surprised I didn't think of that."

"Now it's time for your speech. I have to go do something, then I will be in the audience. Feel free to start without me."

"Very well, if you insist. But hurry back. I'd like you to hear the speech, as you helped me to prepare it."

"I will be sure to do so."

* * *

"Natasha. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Simply enjoying the party that the _King_ has thrown."

"Without the team, and with a comms unit on and in your ear? I don't think so. Try again."

"I just wanted to see you?"

"I'm not _that_ gullible."

"Fine. But only if we're somewhere private."

"I promised I'd hurry back. Give me the condensed version."

"Fury sent me to find out what Loki plans for S.H.I. . and the Avengers. Nothing about you, or him, or the rest of the planet."

"I could tell you that. Unless you plan to start rebellions, he plans to order you to help with clean-up and rebuilding, but otherwise let you guys live your lives normally."

"The man that killed _80_ people, in _2_ days alone, plans to leave his opponent alone ? No imprisonment, no mind control, no, like, beheading us?"

"_Yes_... Is there a problem?"

"He used _all_ that effort to defeat us, only to leave us alone? It seems a bit odd. Too good to be true."

"He only needed to defeat you so he could get the Tesseract. If he failed, he'd be tortured and killed. Wouldn't you be more concerned about avoiding that, than you would be about the people you defeated rising up against you?"

"Touché."

"You should probably go now. I doubt he'd be happy if he found you here."

"I don't want to find out. But one other thing. Did you go back after we left?"

"No, why?"

"We never learned how to dance. If we hadn't left, then that would have been what we were learning."

"Loki taught me."

Natasha sighed. "Why am I even surprised? See you."

"Bye.", she managed to say, before her sister disappeared.

* * *

"...I know your realm has never had a absolute ruler before, and I am grateful that so many of you have..."

Just then, a loud "BOOM" could be heard, and the room filled with smoke, causing just about everyone in the room to panic, and find an exit. All but one were able to escape, and that one left was Natalia.

* * *

"The spell requires her to be awake? Are you sure?"

"Believe me. I'd rather do this with her asleep, than with her conscious."

"Ugh. Where am I?", she mumbled to herself. "And why must the lights be so bright?"

"That, is classified. Even if it wasn't, we still wouldn't tell. And the lights are not bright, you've simply been in the dark a while. They're actually dim."

"There's a lack of a second voice, leading me to believe that there may not be two of you."

"Oh there are. My partner is simply waiting to reveal her identity."

"Why does it matter? Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"You'll see why it matters when she reveals herself."

"Wait-Amora? What do you have against me?"

"I don't have anything against you, but she does," Amora said, pointing to Natasha.

"Natasha! But-but what did I ever do to you, Мало Сестренка?"

"Nothing, _Большая Сестра_, but that is not what's the problem. The problem is the fact that Mother and Father always loved you more, and treated you the best, and held more concern for you."

"It's not my fault I was born first. I can't help that. Nor could I fix that because I had all that attention, there were lots of things I couldn't do, because I was inside being taught, and being constantly protected. I may have gotten more attention, but you had more _freedom_ than me."

"And now I'll get the best of both worlds."

"If you kill me, it's treason."

"Who said I had plans to kill you?"

"Well, what other way can you take my power from me?"

"By erasing your memory. That's why you've been forgetting things. I, with Amora's help, cursed you, and with dark magic I might add, so that you forget everything you've learned, therefore becoming ineligible for the throne. Since it wasn't working fast enough for us we're going to go ahead and _finish_ the _job_. Unless you'd rather abdicate the throne?"

"Like hell I would give you the throne. But why keep me awake for this? I can overpower you."

"_This_ spell requires it. Otherwise you would be heavily drugged, and probably wouldn't wake up for days."

"Well _that_ sounds fun."

* * *

"Agent Romanoff went off the grid yesterday. We do not know if she was captured, and if so, who captured her."

"Someone obviously must have captured her. Why would Red have a reason to take off her comms and remove any trackers?", Tony asked.

"We don't know, but until we've proven this wrong without any _reasonable_ doubt, we are required to keep that option open."

"Now that I think of it, Nat had been acting weird lately, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Clint mused.

"Regardless of whether she ran or was captured, we need to find her, and fast," Cap put in.

"But who will be the one to get Lady Natasha?"

"Depends on where she is."

(A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post a new chapter. School decided to happen. ;) )


End file.
